List of Filming Locations (Season 4)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Season 4 of , along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. 4x01: Panopticon *The pier where Greer talks to Senator Garrison is at the Gantry Plaza State Park in Brooklyn, by Center Blvd. and 50th Ave. * Reese and Finch play chess at Washington Square Park. The location is displayed by Samaritan's cameras. * Ali Hasan's store is located in Jamaica NY, 170-08 Jamaica Ave. * Reese and Fusco surveil Hasan in Times Square on 43rd St. *Reese searches for Link and interrogates gang members at the corner of 1089 Broadway and Dodworth St. in Brooklyn. * The house where the drugs are being handled is in Queens, NY at 58th Avenue and Brown Place. The location is displayed by Samaritan's cameras. *Shaw has a coffee date with Romeo at Brio, an Italian restaurant at 137 E 61st St, Upper East Side. 4x02: Nautilus *During this episode Samaritan has placed clues pointed to locations throughout New York as a sort of puzzle game: **A mural hiding a Bongard puzzle at W 137th St by 7th Avenue in Harlem, not W 118th and Lenox, as displayed on Finch's phone. **Toby's Estate Coffee 125 N 6th St Brooklyn, NY. **Glen Span Arch in Central Park. **The Top of the Rock observation deck at Rockefeller Center. **The Octagon building on Roosevelt Island. *When Claire leaves the biker bar, she's on Liberty Avenue in Brooklyn where she's being followed by Silverpool's men. Scenes inside the bar were filmed at a real biker barhttps://twitter.com/widgetfactoryco/status/517139255014227968, but the scenes outside the bar were filmed in front of Liberty Bus Cafe at 275 Liberty Ave. Claire then turns right into Williams Avenue after Reese attacks one of the Silverpool men right at the intersection. The dark alley where Claire eventually disappears, however, is not Williams Ave. *Finch questions Root about the Samaritan's game in an empty lot underneath the Queensboro Bridge, on the Brooklyn side. *Reese buys a copy of The New York Journal from a newspaper stand at the corner of 23rd and Queens Plaza South. He and Finch continue walking down Queens Plaza South. If they continued walking they would pass Silvercup Studios, where Person of Interest is filmed. 4x03: Wingman *The opening scene in which Reese shoots the runaway criminal is on the intersection of 5th Ave. and W 58th St. The criminal falls next to the Pulitzer Fountain. 4x04: Brotherhood *The Brotherhood's drug deal with the armenians happens at 54-36 Flushing Ave. in Flushing, NY. Part of the location is displayed by The Machine's cameras. *Malcolm & Tracie Booker buy new clothing at the Tommy Hilfiger store located at 681 5th Ave, Manhattan. * Shaw stops the ambulance and interrogates Mini in front of Diego Salazar Art Gallery, 21-25 44th Ave, Long Island City, NY. * Malcolm & Tracie are later seen walking north west on East 54th St. into a parking structure. The building is Jefferies & Company, Inc., 520 Madison Ave in Manhattan. 4x05: Prophets *The shootout between Root and Martine Rousseau happens at Roosevelt Hotel at 45 East 45th St. *At the end of the episode, Finch walks by Trump Tower at 725 5th Ave. 4x06: Pretenders *The beginning scene with Reese's fight with the gunman is at the Lyric Diner, 283 3rd Ave. in Manhattan. (This marks the 3rd time the diner appears on the show) *135-31 Curry Leaves Restaurant Inc. is not located in Kowloon, Hong Kong. It is actually located on 135-31 40th Rd, Flushing, Queens. * The apartment that Abel jumped off from, then Walter later is seen investigating is at 20 Bond St. in Manhattan. * Reese saves Walter from being kidnapped southwest of the same block in Bond St. as Abel's apartment. Then Shaw shoots the gunman from the apartments located at 50 Bond St. * The place where Abel hid the truck and then Reese confronts the gunmen is near the Kosciusko Bridge, Long Island City. The bridge is seen in the background. *Elias meets Dominic in an empty lot underneath the Queensboro Bridge, on the Brooklyn side. References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 }} Category:Filming Locations Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations